Por que olvidar
by Teklay
Summary: Encerrado entre las antiguas memorias de Judai, Haou pelea por no ser olvidado mientras recuerda su vida pasada llegando hasta este momento... ¿Haou, por que olvidas?


Oh chico… ¿Es mi fin? ¿Estaré aquí atrapado para siempre como otro olvido mas? La gente olvida y olvida pero, ¿Por qué queremos olvidar?

Ya recuerdo lo que mi padre me decía…

FlashBack

-¿En que piensas? – Me dijo esa vez mirando las estrellas desde el castillo, me pillo escondido después de unas clases a las que falte, ser sucesor para reinar un mundo no es fácil.

-En por que estudiamos-Mis preguntas y yo…

- Para tener más sabiduría y descubrir más cosas.

-¿Por qué yo?-Mi padre quedo confuso- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu sucesor?

-Por que eres mi hijo.

-¿Y entonces por que tengo que seguir tu camino? ¿No puedo elegir?

-Al parecer no… -Parecía una pregunta sin respuesta, y eso me extraño en lo bastante.

Solo existía el silencio en ese entonces, el aprovecho para sentarse a mi lado y me hablo nuevamente.

-¿Sabes porque recordamos? –Me quede callado, no sabia esa.

-Mmmmmmm… No… ¿Por qué? –Típica pregunta de un niño de 10 años.

-Por que volvemos a tener esos sucesos más hermosos que nos han pasado, para alegrarnos y pensar en lo que hemos hecho.

-¿Y entonces por que recordamos también malos momentos?

-Por que la vida en muchos momentos nos traiciona. Todos tenemos algo que sufrir, y nuestra generación no es la excepción…

En ese entonces me quede meditando, para preguntarle -¿Por qué? ¿No somos una excepción?

-Claro que no, somos humanos, bueno… La mayoría de los campesinos lo son. Los demonios también sufren por la memoria, todos tenemos alma, y hay que pagar por ella, para bien o para mal… -Le quede mirando, me levante y le dije:

-Si quiero recordar, quiero recordarte padre… Pero no quiero olvidar…

-A veces tenemos que olvidar lo peor…

-¿Pero lo recordamos verdad?

-Lamentablemente si, es lo que tenemos que pagar, pero también tenemos que pagar olvidar.

-No entiendo esa… -Y justamente en Filosofía me preguntaron esa.

-A veces la gente olvida lo más preciado para ellos, y no los toma en cuenta hasta dejarlo detrás para nunca recordarlo. Es como un cambio, recordamos lo de ahora mientras olvidamos lo de antes…

-No quiero olvidar este momento padre.

-Tal vez lo tengas que olvidar. Tal vez lo puedas recordar. Nuestra mente es tan solo un juego, el cual estamos atrapados por la eternidad…

Fin FlashBack

Atrapados por la eternidad… Sabias palabras de mi padre, pero… ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para no olvidar? Nada, al igual que tu, Judai, no puedes recordar que solo somos uno, que aun sigo aquí…

Veo que te divierten los duelos, pero recuérdalo: Yubel es nuestro contacto de unión.

No me importa que tan lejos puedas llegar a ser, no me importa que tan lejos llegues de donde estés, no me importara nada por que ya estaré olvidado para ti.

Sé que me odias. Sé que quieres olvidar el día que mate o matamos a tus amigos. Sé que odias que me ocupe de tu cuerpo dejándote encerrado dentro de donde estoy, pero: Uno debe pagar por olvidar, y por recordar, tenemos alma, ¿No?

Odiar, que frase más nombrada. Amar, que frase más absurda. Llorar, que frase más estúpida. Esperar, que frase más antigua. Recordar, que frase más esperada. Olvidar… ¿Qué es lo que olvidamos? ¿Los sentimientos que eh nombrado? Una frase sin su descripción es olvidada….

Meditando sobre todo esto pienso… El ser humano es una mierda… Querer olvidar y solo recordar, querer recordar pero solo olvidar… Valla vida más mierda.

Ya olvide mi cumpleaños numero cinco. Ya recuerdo el día que quede al mando. Ya olvide el día que una chica me rechazo. Ya recuerdo el día que el reino calló. Solo recuerdo, pero olvido también.

Judai, ¿Cuáles son tus recuerdos especiales? ¿Solo la Duel Academy? ¿Solo tu primer duelo? ¿Solo tu primera carta? ¿Solo a tus amigos? ¿No has olvidado?

Chico… Tendrás que olvidar, a ese chico Sho, a ese chico Hayato, a ese intelectual Misawa (Nunca me callo bien), a ese tipo dinosaurio Kenzan, a todos tus amigos y a esa chica que nunca te le declaraste…

Ahora que lo pienso, solo te puedo felicitar, por que lo único que has olvidado es a quien te ah ayudado…

Claramente también olvidaste tus deberes, pero al parecer eso importa algo mas que alguien unido a ti para siempre, el cual no puedes evitar, no puedes evadir, no puedes escapar…

Por eso te digo, por eso te recuerdo, por eso te ayudo… Te ayudo a no olvidarte de quien quieres en realidad…

-¿Judai, te pasa algo? ¿Por qué te detienes?

-¿Ah? No… Nada, solo… Recordaba algo…


End file.
